The Frequently Vanishing Files...
by WeasleyTwin1
Summary: Well, I've put the whole story together and did some revisions and other stuff. Please read it again and review it again. It's Fred and George


# The Frequently Vanishing Files of Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs

## By: WeasleyTwin1

It's said that on the full moon of every sixth month and only if it falls on a Wednesday a strange book appears in the Gryffindor Common Room. A book that holds such wonders as have never before been seen since it's first conception and writing years ago. Now the stars and planets are in the right alignment for this miraculous book to reappear. Soon two brave and daring, also mischievous, Gryffindor students are about to find the book, or rather the book is about to find them.

"Oy, George."

"Oy, Fred."

"Did you see this?" showing him a piece of parchment.

"No Fred, why?"

"It says a book is going to appear here, this very night."

"So."

"Listen it said, what was the phrase," Fred looks at the parchment again. "A book that holds such wonders…" 

"Don't believe everything you read…"

"That was scary you just sounded like Percy."

Both of them shuddered.

"Well, it could be a lie you know….OUCH! What was that?"

"It's the book!" exclaimed Fred as he pushed past George to get to it. It was a plain book.

"Are you sure, it looks awfully plain for a wondrous book." said George rubbing his head. 

"Of course I'm sure. It found us didn't it. "

George rolled his eyes and shook his head as Fred proceeded to open the book. At once spidery handwriting began to appear across the title page. It read:

The Frequently Vanishing Files

Of 

Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs

We who brought you the great Mauraders Map

Now present to you a complete Compendium of all passages,

Secret and not as well as a guide to all vanishing doors and stairways.

Also entrances to ALL House Common Rooms as well as Secrets of said Common Rooms at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

"Jackpot!"

The twins exchanged devious smiles and continued to read.

### ~File One ~

~Gryffindor Tower~

We must start here, as we are members of said house.

"I knew they were Gryffindors. Who else would go to all this work to help another generation of lawbreakers," said Fred beaming with pride.

"After tonight, I have a feeling we'll own much more to Messers. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs," said George smiling, "Come on Fred, let's read what new mischief they have in store for us."

"I'm sure it'll be another grand adventure,"

"Perhaps, even a way into Slytherin House. I've some Fillibuster Fireworks that are just screaming to be used."

"I've some Stink Pellets."

Again they exchanged devious smiles then started to laugh as they turned their attention once again to the book before them and watched as the writing began to quickly cover the page. It read:

### There are many secrets to Gryffindor Tower, secrets even we believe 

may never be revealed, so actually this book, or rather these books 

will not tell you everything but it is a great start. We've enclosed within

these books points of interest to the mischief makers, whom ever they may be.

So we begin with point number one:

A Secret Passage that leads into the Girls Dormitory.

"Alright!" exclaimed Fred and George together.

### Before you get excited we must regretfully inform you that this passage was

magically removed shortly after we found it. You can imagine our surprise

to find it vanished after all the work that went into finding it, especially all the 

work Old Padfoot here went to.

"Must you tell that story?"

"Don't worry, Padfoot I'll not tell."

"Good."

"I'll wait till later"

"What!!!"

"Only kidding, Padfoot."

Fred looked up from the book and exchanged dubious glances with George.

"This is really odd. They're talking to each other," said Fred.

"We've gotta learn this trick. Could come in useful"

Fred nodded in agreement as they turned their attention back to the book.

Our second discovery, while not as good as the first still has its uses. It's a 

Secret Box in the fireplace in Gryffindor Common Room. This box is an

excellent place to store all things secret and mischievous. Although, we highly recommend

that you not store any mischievous items that may explode. 

"Please, Prongs spare me the shame of this story"

"As, once again Old Padfoot here found out."

"Ughhhhhhhhh!!!"

"Lucky for us no one was in the common room at the time they exploded."

"You stay out of this Moony"

"Whatever, Padfoot. Even Wormtail is smart enough to know not to put 

explosives in the fireplace."

"Do I hear my name being used in vain?"

"Yep."

"Anyway!!!!! Now you see what I have to put up with."

To find this hiding spot.

"Oy, George follow these instructions."

George walked to the fireplace as Fred continued to read:

### Look at the hearth of the fireplace and count four bricks down and eight

across from the mantel. Tap the brick five times with your wand. As you may

notice this is the same charm employed to find Diagon Alley. After you tap it the required times a small drawer will come out of the wall. It may look small but it's

really huge. You can store all sorts of things in it.

"Except exploding things"

"Shut-up Moony!"

Keep all secret mischief making devises here.

"Except…"

"I'm warning you Moony!"

"I'm so scared of you, Padfoot."

"CHILDREN!!!!!!"

Anyway, you can put all sorts of things in here. Don't be afraid to use it. We always

did.

## "Did it work?" said Fred abandoning the book for a moment.

"It sure did and they left us something."

"What?"

George held out his hand, a teacup was stuck to his finger, it's teeth clamped tightly to it. 

Fred stifled laughter.

"A biting teacup." George grimaced.

Be warned, Moony left a little gift for you.

"It wasn't me."

"Got you this time, Moony."

"Look, Mister Let's-Be-Really-Dumb-And-Put-Something-Explosive-Near-Fire!"

"Just drop it guys or I'll tell more then you would like me to tell "

"Prongs…you wouldn't?!"

"You know he would. This is all your fault, Padfoot!"

"ENOUGH!!!"

By now I'm sure you've removed the biting teacup and we can move on to number three on the list. If you've not removed the teacup just pour hot water in it 

Fred helped George by doing just as the book said and the cup jumped off screaming in pain.

"Geeze, that hurt!" said George waving his hand around and sucking his hurt finger. "Remind me to always look inside something before I stick my hand in it."

" Remember George always……"

"Don't patronize me Fred, just remember who comes up with all the good ideas here."

"What would I do without you?" said Fred sarcastically.

"Back to the book, please." George said still nursing his finger.

Fred sniggered, grabbed the book and threw himself into a chair by the fire.

Number three is another Secret Passage Discovery. This one goes right

into the true center of Gryffindor Tower~Professor McGonagall's Office.

Here you can change grades, upgrade House Points and various other forms of

mischief.

"Like the time Prongs here had an idea."

"Which as you know was rare."

"Guys, forget that story."

"I'll never forget it. You almost…."

"WORMTAIL!!!"

Anyway, the possibilities for mischief here are endless.

"Especially if Prongs gets an idea."

"Stop it or I'll tell about…"

"Go ahead."

I'm going to ignore them now. Like I was saying there's loads to do here

except for one problem. You see Professor McGonagall, being the smart

witch that she is figured it out; it didn't take long before this passage was blocked from

use too. We don't know what she put there to guard it, but it's probably truly

horrible.

"No what's truly horrible are any of Prong's ideas."

"True, true."

"Look out I think he might have an idea coming."

"When?"

"Oh, several years from now."

"Perhaps a hundred years from now."

"Or a million."

"You've gotten brave Wormtail."

"It happens."

"If only good ideas happened for Prongs."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!!!!"

"Thought you were ignoring us."

"Yeah don't stop now."

"We're really enjoying ourselves."

Don't try this passage, unless you want to face McGonagall's wrath.

"Well that settles it we need to find out what's there." 

"Always a glutton for trouble Fred."

"And you're not?"

"Really, this is McGonagall we're talking about. The book please."

Fred sighed and shook his head. 

Fourth is another Secret Passage.

"Not again." groaned Fred. "So far they've all been blocked or removed."

"Someone is purposefully thwarting our fun."

This Passage leads to the truly evil heart of Hogwarts, Filch's Office.

"Bet it's blocked." said Fred in disgust.

"Something that good will be."

You're probably thinking this one is blocked or removed too but I can 

tell you it works and is ready for you to use whenever you like, just 

be careful, you know how Filch is. To find this passage you must walk backwards

twelve paces from the portrait hole, then tap the floor with your wand and

say the school motto, which if you don't know you should be thrown out of

Hogwarts. As I said before use extreme caution when attempting this route.

"What no comments from the Peanut Gallery?"

"Did you guys hear something?"

"No, why, is someone talking to us?"

"Guess not."

"Honestly, what I put up with."

As you know in Filch's Office there are many more things to cause 

mischief with. So many possibilities, so little time we always said.

"He's got that right." said George smiling. "So much mischief to cause so little time to do it all in. Filch's Office should be our first stop."

"Agreed, unless something better comes along. I've a Fillibuster Firework with Filch's name on it."

"Oh me too…me too"

We've saved one of the best things for last.

Number five is a One Way Secret Passage. 

It's one way because once you've left the tunnel you can't return to Gryffindor 

Tower by that route. To access this tunnel you must

walk straight towards the North window of the Common Room. This is

the same charm used on Platform Nine and Three-Quarters.

After walking through the window you will find yourself in a tunnel that

Leads straight into Slytherin House common room.

"YES!!!!"

"Fillibuster Firework time!!!

After this last paragraph, we're sure you'll want to leave.

In the tunnel you'll find another book that will give

you points of interest in Slytherin House. 

Now, we leave you.

So go forth and make much mischief.

"But, don't try and out do us, okay."

"Always worrying about your reputation, huh Padfoot."

"Of course."

The book closed and vanished from Fred's hands. He turned to George.

"Shall we?" he said gesturing towards the North Window.

"After you." replied George with a mock bow.

Fred walked straight towards the window but stopped a few inches from it and turned to George. 

"Got everything we need?" he asked.

"Of course, you know the motto: A Weasley is always prepared so you better be." George removed several Fillibuster Fireworks, Stink Pellets, and Dung Bombs from the pockets in his robes.

"How do you fit all that in there?" Fred asked, always amazed at the amount of ammunition George could fit in his robes. George merely shrugged and replaced the items safely within his robes.

Fred turned back to the wall and made to walk through it.

"Wait!"

Fred turned around and watched as George went back to the fireplace and picked up the Biting Teacup.

"This could be of use too, should we happen to come across Snape's Office." he said grinning as he wrapped the teacup in a handkerchief and placed it carefully in his pocket.

"You're mind is too devious, George."

"Yes, I know." he smiled back at Fred. "Ready?"

"Sure thing."

Fred and George walked towards the window and soon found themselves in a dark tunnel.

"Lumos." the twins uttered together and two dim lights appeared at the end of their wands.

"This is a long tunnel," said George walking a little ways down. "It's steep to and I can't see where it ends." 

"At least it's tall enough to walk through," said Fred as he placed his hand on the wall. 

"Yuck!!" he exclaimed and withdrew his hand quickly from the wall.

"What is it?!"

Fred raised his wand to illuminate the wall. There was a gross looking Green Slime growing there. Fred studied it for a while, an ill look on his face, then he grinned.

"This tunnel defiantly leads to Slytherin House." he said as he continued to study the slime. 

George sniggered.

"What are you laughing at?" said Fred turning away from the wall and wiping his slime covered hand on his robe sleeve.

"Oh nothing. It's just that…you should've seen the look on your face when you put your hand on the wall. Finally, something has gotten you instead of me……..OUCH!"

Another book, this time a small leather bond volume, fell from the ceiling.

"You were saying." said Fred laughing. 

"It's another book. Just like they said." George opened the book and at once a neat handwriting appeared on the page.

## ~File Two~

~Slytherin House~

Congratulations!

You've made your way into the tunnel that leads to

Slytherin House….

"I am Moony and I shall be your guide."

"Shut-up Padfoot, you're just mad because I got the write this volume

and you got stuck with Hufflepuff."

"You're right I'm mad, I found all the good stuff here."

"Well, I gave you credit on the Title Page."

"Well, Moony, how many people read Title Pages, huh, they didn't."

"Anyway."

Beware of the slime on the wall, it's disgusting.

Now, you are about to embark on the greatest 

quest of your life. 

"You're mission, should you choose to accept it…"

"Huh?"

"It's from a Muggle TV show."

"Whatever Prongs, anyway."

"North."

"South"

"Shut-up! I'm trying to pass on important information here!!!!!!"

"Like what?"

"I'm warning you Padfoot."

"I'm warning you Padfoot."

"Stop it!"

"Make me."

I'm sure you will find loads of stuff to do here without

much help, but I will give you some interesting places to go.

First, we suggest that you check out exactly where the entrance

to Slytherin House is, unfortunately we never found it. Second, 

when you arrive in the Common Room beware of the rug, it bites.

Third, the boys dormitories are to you right and the girls to your

left if you choose to make mischief there. Lastly, we must regretfully

inform you that we never found where the Head of Slytherin House

resides, as we know Snape is teaching now, I'm sure you'll want to try

and find this great place. Loads of mischief to manage there.

"Well, lets get a move on." said Fred as he started down the tunnel. George closed the book and followed. 

The tunnel continued for several miles. Alternately going down for a while then up. 

"How much longer do you think?" Fred said when they stopped to rest.

"Don't know," replied George as he knelled to catch his breath. He looked at Fred, a grin on his face, "Thinking of going back?"

"Never!" exclaimed Fred. "Onward!"

George grinned as he rose from his place. He placed his hand on the wall to steady himself as he rubbed his sore ankle. Instead of encountering solid stone and slimy goo, George fell through the wall, shouting in surprise. Fred ran to the wall, found the place where George had vanished and walked through. There he found George, standing with a look of amazement on his face and the leather book clenched to his chest. Fred looked around the room they had just found. Realization came across both their faces at the same time, Harry had described this room not too long ago. Fred pumped his arm in triumph as George's smile widened. They both turned to each other, devious plans going through their heads and exclaimed simultaneously.

"Snape's Office!!!"

For a few minutes they were both too amazed at their luck to do anything but look around the room after their first reactions. Fred smiled, a smile that widened more every second. George stood caressing the binding of the book, with a thoughtfully devious look in his eyes. They began to walk around, putting into their memories everything in the room. Nothing in the room would go uncharted. They were going too have to make a detailed map of this place to add to Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs files.

"This is a dream come true," said Fred as he looked around Snape's desk. "This will be our greatest achievement ever."

"Don't be too sure, we still have Filch's Office to work on." 

Fred grinned, "Can't wait for that one."

George grinned back as he put the Biting Teacup in a pile of other cups on a table near the desk. 

"Hope he gets it good from the teacup." 

Suddenly, George's attention was drawn to a shelf across the room. He walked towards it and began looking at the pickled animals in the jars. It was a strange collection of animals as well as other things. There was a jar that contained a small rat skull, another that held a small green flame that flickered brightly in the dim corner. George looked at several things that he didn't even recognize, and shuddered at the thought of what they might have been. The green flame flickered again drawing George's attention to a large jar. He had to push several smaller jars around to see it. George opened his mouth but the words died on his lips as he looked at the jar. Within it was a strange animal he had never seen before, suspended in a clear, blue liquid. The green flame flickered again and George was able to see through the animal. It was the most amazing thing he had ever seen, he couldn't take his eyes away from it. 

Fred had continued to look around Snape's desk. How could he not look, after all it was every students dream to see piles of tests and more importantly piles of answers to exams not yet issued. Fred busied himself looking over the questions to the next quiz for a few minutes. As he was reading he saw a flash of something out of the corner of his eye. When he turned to look, nothing was there. Snape's desk was full of graded exam papers, some books on potions, and a letter from some wizard. Fred flipped through the books and scanned the letter, which was very interesting, dealing with something about a new potion of some kind. Fred stopped reading the letter; he had seen that strange flash again. Some papers fell from the desk revealing thin, green leather bound book. Fred smiled.

"The grade book! Wanna change our grades George? Maybe "improve" some Slytherin grades." asked Fred as he carefully placed his hand on the book.

"Later. Maybe. Come look at this animal." George's voice was a little misty sounding.

Fred shrugged and made to walk away from the desk and grade book but found that the book came with him. It was stuck, magically, to his fingers.

"What the!"

Fred stood there looking at the book stuck to his fingertips. What was even stranger then that was the fact that the book didn't open when it left the desk. 

"Snape is smarter then he looks," said Fred, impressed that even in the security of his office Snape saw fit to be-spell the grade book so no one could open it. 

"For a few seconds here I admire Snape, he's just as devious as we are in a way," Fred paused a confused and shocked look on his face. "Yuk! I just said I admired Snape," 

"Come here Fred!" there was a hint of panic in George's voice.

"Do you know….George what's wrong."

George was standing, rigidly in place his eyes fixated on the jar.

"I can't move from this spot. I've been trying and I'm glued in place and looking at this animal," there was a hint of disgust in George's voice.

Fred tried to push George off the spot but found that it was like encountering a brick wall, completely unmovable. He pondered for a while, walking around George who's gaze continued to stay on the jar, then he waved his hand in front of George's eyes but they didn't move. Fred then dared to look at the jar himself and found while the animal was interesting it was nothing to be fixated about. He sighed.

"What?" said George.

"I don't know what we're going to do. You're stuck here and I've got Snape's grade book stuck to my hand. Let me think for a few seconds here."

"Well, please think of something soon, I'm being to feel ill looking at this thing."

Fred nodded his head: "Besides we still have to set our pranks."

"Ah, even in the face of danger a Weasley cares not for himself but only for the prank to be pulled."

Fred grinned at George's statement and walked around the room, thinking. As he thought, he raised his hand to rub his chin and ended up hitting himself in the face with the book.

"Uh-oh," said Fred.

"What, uh-oh?" asked George as he tried in vain to move to see Fred.

"Well, now I have the grade book stuck to my face too."

"Wish I could see that. Looks like we got more then we bargained for," said George as he laughed.

"Yes, well it will make our revenge that much sweeter."

"Oh and I plan to get Snape back tenfold for this," said George trying to indicate the jar.

Fred paced the room, trying to think of a way out or perhaps the best way to get even with Snape. 

"Wait a second," said Fred snapping his fingers. "Let me have the book."

"Don't you have enough of a book problem already."

"Hahaha, very funny. Just give me the book."

George tried to pass the book to Fred but found that he couldn't move his arms from their protective embrace of the book. Now, not only was he stuck in place, looking at a gross animal in goo, but also he was completely unable to move any part of his body. It was like some kind of twisted Full Body Bind spell. George groaned

"Uh-oh," said George 

"Oh, now it's my turn to utter that fateful reply: What uh-oh?"

"I can't move my arms now either."

Fred turned to George a look of concern growing on his face.

"This is really bad. We've never been stuck in our own prank before."

"The Great Pranksters ~ Caught in their Own Prank will be the headline in the _Daily Prophet_. I can see the story now," said George, he'd have grimaced if he could've. 

"I can hear the Howler from mum ~ WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! ALL OVER THE PAPERS! YOU'VE EMBARASSED US ALL! EVEN BILL AND CHARLIE HEARD AND PERCY SAYS HE'S GOING TO CHANGE HIS NAME!" Fred stopped "Percy changing his name might not be a bad thing to happen from this."

George laughed then said, "What are we going to do? We can't be caught, we've a reputation to uphold."

"Let me think," said Fred as he began to walk in an inward-turning spiral. 

"Great, we're going to be here a while, if you're going to think. We might as well yell to get Snape's attention."

Fred stopped his spiral pacing and glared at George. 

"What if you're still thinking when morning comes and Snape comes through that door?!"

"Don't worry I have it under control. I'll think of a way out of this," said Fred as he resumed his path.

"Now I'm really worried, you have things under control and you're thinking, now I know we're doomed." George would've thrown his hands up in defeat but he merely sighed. 

"Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence," Fred fixed George's back with a sinister look, "You know I could just leave you here for Snape to find in the morning. I'm not the one with my face glued to a jar."

"Well if Snape finds me here he'll assume you were here too. The Weasley Twins are never to be parted. Besides, I think he'll miss his grade book."

Fred snorted his disgust at the truth of the matter and continued his path in thinking.

"Just shut-up and let me think."

"Fine, oh Great Wise One. I'd bow before you but I can't move sorry."

"You're getting closer to being left here," he said to George then said, "There must be a spell that we can use."

"If only you could think of it."

"You're getting annoying George," said Fred in a testy voice.

"Good."

Fred continued his inward-spiral path

"Perhaps, by the time I get to the center of it I'll have an idea of what to do," he thought to himself

A spell, there had to be a spell that would help them out of this mess. Fred racked his brain trying to think of something, anything that might be of some help. He took his wand out of his pocket and looked at it as if the answers were within it. Fred was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he didn't notice a piece of parchment fall from the ceiling. This parchment landed right in his path but Fred ignored it completely as he walked over it. The parchment rolled itself up as if looking at Fred, and then it rolled behind Fred following his every move. Fred still ignored it. The parchment gave what sounded like a sigh and began to float about an inch from the ground still following Fred and trying to get his attention. Still Fred ignored it. The parchment gave a twirl of annoyance then it floated higher even with the back of Fred's head. Fred stopped he was at the end of his spiral and he was still without a plan. He turned and came face to face with the parchment, which hit him in the face.

"What the…" Fred made to push the parchment out of his face but it remained obstinately in his face, cutting him on the nose. "OUCH!"

"What, does your brain hurt from all your thinking," said George sniggering.

"No, I got a parchment cut on my nose," annoyance was plain in his voice.

"I won't ask how," replied George laughing a little louder.

"Really, there's this piece of parchment…."

"That attacks people, oh come on Fred, even I'm not foolish enough to believe that."

Fred read the parchment then smiled.

"Then I guess you don't want to be free of you're curse because that attacking parchment has the counter-curse on it. Courtesy of Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs."

"What!?"

"Yep, it does. But of course parchment doesn't attack people remember. So I'll be seeing you. I'll just get the grade book off here and leave."

"Wait!" there was considerable panic in George's voice, a panic that Fred was just waiting to hear.

"Yes?"

"I…. Oh I'm going to regret this…I believe you. Now just help me."

"Well, I'm not sure if I should or not. I'm trying to imagine the look on Snape's face when he sees you there."

"Don't forget our reputation Fred. If either of us are caught we'll be laughing-stocks."

Fred considered this for a few minutes then he sighed and looked over the parchment at the spell. He walked over to George.

"I'm only doing this because our reputation is a stake here."

"Gee, thanks," George sighed. "Just get on with the spell, my legs are about to give out on me."

Fred waved his wand in the patterns shown on the parchment then uttered the words of the spell. With a popping sound George fell to the floor side-ways. He glared at Fred.

"You could've warned me so I could've braced myself," he rose from the floor rubbing the shoulder he had landed on in the fall then he sighed. "It's good to be able to move again,"

George stretched out and rubbed his neck and blinked his eyes several times to get them back into focus. When his eyes were back in the right focus Fred was in his line of vision and George began to laugh as he saw a Fred with the grade book stuck to his face. Fred rolled his eyes and held out the parchment to George who took it. He looked over the spell then looked up at Fred again and started laughing. Then he said innocently:

"You know that grade book is you. It could be a new fashion trend." 

George walked around Fred surveying the new look. Fred merely fixed him with a glare as he came around to face him again. George snorted another laugh.

"Well, I'm not eager to see how this new fashion flies, okay," said Fred.

"But…well fine if you want to be that way I'll take it off."

George began the complicated wand patterns and began to speak the words of the spell when he stopped.

"Are you sure you won't reconsider?"

"I swear if you don't get this book off of me I'll…I'll…" Fred was turning bright red in anger.

"You'll what?"

"Just do the spell!" 

Fred was now a brilliant shade of magenta.

"Okay! That's a very interesting color you're turning but it doesn't suit you like the grade book does."

With a sigh George began the spell again and soon the grade book fell with a smack on the floor. Fred shuttered. 

"I think I'll just leave it there. I don't think I'm ever going to be able to look at a book the same way again. I'll always wonder if it's going to take it into its head to become part of me," he looked at the book and pushed it a little with his toe.

"True. I'll never be able to look at jars, full or empty, the same way either."

They both looked around the room, thinking what to do.

"How much time do we have left to set our prank?" asked Fred.

"Well," said George looking at his watch. "Time enough to plan an excellent Weasley Prank with time to spare."

"Good," said Fred.

They exchanged devious smiles and began setting their pranks taking careful pains to stay away from all books and jars in the room. 

Fred set timed Dung Bombs in every corner of the room while George busied himself with putting beetles in Snape's teapot. Then George enchanted all of the papers in the room to form large columns that reached the ceiling. Fred enchanted Snape's chair to move whenever someone wanted to sit in it. With each prank set the twins smiled wider and wider and ideas continued to spring forth from other pranks set. Soon there wasn't a place you could walk on, sit in, or stand near that wasn't booby-trapped in some devious way. The twins exchanged one last grin and George nodded to Fred. Fred proceeded to draw a large piece of parchment out of thin air and George took the parchment and went about decorating it. George smiled as he worked and Fred hovered nearby waiting to see what masterpiece was going to be created this time. All their pranks had been marked with a George Weasley Original Banner and this prank would be no exception. 

George finished his banner with a flourish and stepped away from it so Fred could look at it. Fred burst out laughing, while George looked smugly down at his masterpiece. The banner read in large flowing letters:

From Us to You. Enjoy.

Beneath it was a picture of the Gryffindor Lion ripping apart the Slytherin Serpent. The Lion then ate the Serpent pieces and grinned rubbing his stomach contently. Under the picture was written, again in flowing letters:

Gotcha!!!

They placed this banner up magically suspended in front of Snape's desk. When Snape arrived in his office the banner would magically unfurl itself, revealing the message.

The twins smiled.

"I think that's you're best piece of work yet."

"Thank-you."

They exchanged grins one more time and giving the room one last backwards glance left Snape's office for the Slytherin Common Room. 

The common room was dark and cold; there were the remains of a fire burning itself out in the fireplace. The chill was so pronounced in the room the twins shivered. They looked around the common room. George smiled to himself and nudged Fred.

"Go look for the door, I have one last masterpiece to paint," his eyes wandered to the wall above the fireplace where all houses kept their house banners. Slytherin was no exception to this; the green and silver banner bearing the Slytherin Serpent was displayed very prominently. Fred followed his gaze, stifled a laugh then walked away to look for the exit.

George set about improving the Slytherin House Banner.

"Found it," said Fred returning just as George put the final touch on the New Slytherin House Banner. Now, instead of the serpent looking proud and noble as it once had it was lying face down wiggling around futilely, the Gryffindor Lion was featured again, sitting on it, a look of triumph on his face. The funniest feature of the serpent was the fact that it's head was not a serpent head anymore, it now had Draco Malfoy's head and he was stretching his neck out in vain trying to reach the Golden Snitch which the lion had in it's paws. Fred stifled his laugh as they heard footsteps coming from the boy's dormitory. They exchanged smiles then quickly made for the exit and a door open and someone came down the stairs. Fred and George waited at the door to see who had come down.

"What the…Our Banner!!!!! Professor Snape!!!!!" it was the cold, drawling and sleep filled voice of Draco Malfoy

The twins pumped their arms in victory, high-fived each other and ran as fast as they could to Gryffindor Tower. They reached the tower in record time, both stopped to catch their breath in front of the picture of the fat lady. They looked at one another then laughed and proceeded to do the Weasley Twin Prank Victory Dance.

"Weasley!" exclaimed an angry voice behind them. They cringed and turned knowing that Professor McGonagall was glaring at them. 

"Lovely morning isn't it Professor Mcgonagall," said George looking innocent.

"Morning Professor, smell that fresh air," said Fred breathing deeply. "It smells so….," Fred stopped a disgusting and familiar smell attacked his nostrils. He turned to George a look of panic on his face, just then they noticed movement down the hall two people were coming their way fast and bring the smell of Dung Bombs with them.

"Professor McGonagall," said the cold, calculating voice of Professor Snape, followed by Draco Malfoy who was caring the Slytherin House Banner a disgusted and embarrassed look on his face. Snape also carried a large piece of paper in his hands. 

"Yes, Professor Snape," said McGonagall turning to look at Snape and Malfoy. Snape presented her with the Banner George had made and the New Slytherin House Banner, which he snatched from Malfoy's hand. McGonagall looked at both then to Snape and Malfoy and then to the twins, who were trying to look innocent of any wrongdoing.

Snape stood up straighter and looked down his nose at McGonagall, "I suggest that those responsible for this be punished and punished severely." He then turned on his heel and walked away from them Malfoy following quickly behind him.

The twins exchanged smirks and sniggered. McGonagall turned on them with such a fury they had never seen before.

"I don't know how you did it but I know this has the Weasley name all over it!"

The twins both took involuntary steps backwards and ran into the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Hey, watch it!" exclaimed the Fat Lady.

McGonagall's eyes were flaming with anger.

"Detention! And 200 points from Gryffindor!"

She turned away from them and disappeared around the corner. 

"Well, that wasn't so bad was it," said Fred smiling.

"Wait until Snape finds those beetles and the biting teacup," replied George grinning. They exchanged grins and turned to the Fat Lady only to find she had left the picture. 

"Just great," said Fred throwing his hands up in defeat. They both exchanged sideways glances and sat down on the floor in front of the picture waiting for the Fat Lady to return. They both sighed, grinned and then began to plan their next set of pranks.

Author's Note and Disclaimer: Well there it was…the whole thing…took me long enough to put it all together. Hope you like it again. I did a little revision too and added fonts for Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs, because someone asked me to. This story is set in Fred and George's seventh and final year at Hogwarts. As to questions about MWPP knowing about Snape teaching, these Files use the same spell as the Marauder's Map and through the Map MWPP knew about Snape teaching, so they know here as well. As to the question will Fred and George will tell Harry about these Files…I'm not sure yet. As always these great Characters belong to J. K. Rowling and not me. Please read and review again.


End file.
